


Dining Room

by DefineWeird



Series: Secrets of Mirkwood [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Father/Son Incest, Fingerfucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefineWeird/pseuds/DefineWeird
Summary: The dining room is occupied. Lindir doesn't remember why he came.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for all the comments you left on the previous parts! Here's another one for you:

Thranduil only knew why Legolas had done what he had done too well, but he decided to push their game a little further. His lovely, naughty son had been bad, the King needed to find an adequate treatment. He let ideas run through his mind and chose one of them; the best one so far, as Elrond, Celeborn, Galadriel, Legolas, the devil Twins and himself sat at the dining table, late in the evening as the peace talks had carried through the afternoon. A wicked adding to his idea entered his mind as his eyes fell on a particularly specific shaped vegetable, but with Legolas still being a virgin -that he knew of- he quickly dismissed it. But the idea that Legolas could have lost his virginity to another destroyed him, and he wanted to avoid this from happening if it hadn't already. The King thus knew how he would make Legolas pay for the effects the boy had had on his reputation at the council.  
This time, it would be different though. Legolas would be able to see him, to look in the king's eyes as they thrusted their hips against each other's, as they felt the waves of shared pleasure run through them, as they reached climax together and burst out in moans and ecstasy... Thranduil already felt incredibly tight in his leggings at that thought and looked at his plate, hiding his slightly flushed cheeks from anyone who would dare to look. Elrond cleared his throat.  
"Friends, I am proudly happy to declare that the peace treaty is going as well as hoped. For those who might not know, we might need less than the five promised days to carry on with the procedures." He said, smiling warmly as he always did, due to his gentle nature which Thranduil couldn't help but to hate. Elladan rose an eyebrow and Elrohir cast an oblique glance at Legolas.  
"Didn't anything... particular happen?" One of the Twins asked innocently, while the other cast a suspicious glance at the Prince of Mirkwood.  
Thranduil almost spit out his drink, which rose a little bit of attention. Had the Twins been implicated in what Legolas had done? Had one of the Twins done it?! He secretly hoped not. Oh Valar, if it had been one of the Twins...  
"Is anything particular SUPPOSED to have happened?" Asked a rather puzzled Elrond who was trying to figure out what his sons had done, once more.  
"Oh, nothing special." Elladan waved his hand negligently and Elrohir smiled as a guilty demon would.  
Elrond looked at Thranduil for a time, probably thinking about the way the King had acted -though this seemed a little paranoid to the Elvenking- and the possible link between that and his sons' mischievous schemes.  
"Did you throw a cat under the table?" He asked softly, squinting his eyes. Celeborn and Galadriel remained silent, listening close to everything.  
At that question, Thranduil blushed further more and furiously started to cut his meat -which Sindarin elves had no trouble eating, although most people around the table were confused and disgusted of. Meat consisted of the good things an elf needed from food, in order to become stronger and grow bigger.  
Elladan shrugged and looked at the Prince. Legolas was in a similar state as that of his father, which relieved the twin from thinking that Legolas had been too much of a coward to do anything.  
"Perhaps one just happened to be there when the maiden laid the tablecloth..."  
The Prince said softly, which drew much attention on him, although everyone seemed to be happy with that answer.  
The rest of the evening went on calmly and in the end, Thranduil noticed how slow Legolas was picking at his food, purposely. The King started doing same wise and soon, they were alone in the dining room, as all other elves had wished them a good night and decided to go to bed.

~*~

Legolas laid one intense gaze on his father as the King stood up from his chair and walked towards him. The Prince couldn't help but to blush softly, especially when Thranduil held his chin between a thumb and index finger from one of his long, slender hands. Legolas didn't know what he was seeing in those icy blue eyes. Contempt? Was the King mad? For one moment, Legolas even thought it could not at all have been him who had been in his bed... He was about to apologize -or cry out.  
"Ada, I-"  
Thranduil shushed him, bent down and slowly brought their lips together, cutting his son off and closing his eyes.  
Legolas was shocked at first, his own eyes widening, almost pulling away, but then he got up, cupping his father's face in his hands and opening his mouth pliantly, surprised by himself as he did that. Thranduil pulled the tablecloth off, which's extents then fell to the ground with a loud crashing of expensive dishes and silver cutlery before the King shoved his son onto the table in the mist of passion and climbed between his already parted legs. Legolas couldn't think, could barely breathe normally. He wanted his father inside him already... He could feel it in his whole body, he wanted his King to possess him. He bucked his hips a little as his father bent down to trail kisses down his neck.  
"You must have figured that out already, but it was I who pleasured you the other night... It was impossible for me to just leave after what I had witnessed... My own son touching himself like that..." Legolas shuddered, his cheeks flushing, and caressed his father's hair, not knowing what else to do with his hands as he was inexperienced. Thranduil smiled and started to undress his son leisurely, taking his time to appreciate the helpless body beneath him, and then took his own clothes off, just as slowly, just to see Legolas' pupils dilate in pleasure and his manhood harden at the sight.  
"And it was I who sucked you off at the council..."  
A grin spread across the King's face.  
"What a relief... Therefore I would love to say that we're even, but it doesn't work like that. Instead, we're just gonna keep doing this, aren't we, my diamond?"  
Legolas purred at the nickname and nodded. "I would like that very much."  
"I have to ask, though... Are you untouched...?" The Prince didn't have time to answer the question and gasped as two fingers pushed dryly inside of him, starting to stretch him already. He whimpered.  
"I-I am!" He cried out. Thranduil sucked on his son's neck gently and Legolas moaned as his father left his mark. A dark, meaningful hickey on his neck that clearly proved Legolas belonged to the King. And said King could probably have been less rough on that first entrance with his fingers but Legolas found that he liked it just the way it was.  
"You will keep that and not wear any high collar until it fades away... Then I will give you a new one... I want everyone to know that you belong to someone... And eventually, we'll also tell everyone who you belong to..."  
Legolas nodded quickly, as he would've accepted anything from his father at that moment, and threw his head back in absolute desire when the two fingers found that spot inside of him. If Thranduil's slender digits could already send him over the edge like that, he couldn't imagine how much pleasure he would gain from his King's member inside of him... He had tasted it already, he knew well of its length enough to both apprehend the moment as much as to long for it.  
"Soon, all will be aware that," the fingers left Legolas' body, "you," a hot erection was pressed against his backside, "are," The head of a particularly impressive manhood started to open the taut ring of Legolas' firm backside. "mine..." the erection was engulfed in Legolas' deep hole in one, incredible push and the Prince couldn't help but to mewl through the pain and pleasure that filled his body. It had gone so fast, he hadn't even expected his father to take him this very night.  
The King settled for a guttural, possessive and deep groan that turned Legolas on more than it should have.

~*~

Lindir stood in the doorway, horrified as much as fascinated by the scene unfolding before him. A writhing, yielding and panting Legolas was begging for his father -who was in quite a similar state- to finish him but the King was just keeping on teasing his Prince to the brink and thrusting hard and fast inside him. Soon enough though, there were louder moans and even a loud growl from Thranduil as the two elves spent themselves all over and in each other, kissing sweetly and chuckling when they calmed down, letting the waves of pleasure browse through.  
Lindir's eyes were wide opened and his lyre -which he had accidentally dropped- was now irreparably broken. Even more so, the minstrel couldn't remember what he was doing here or why he had come in the first place but he was quickly regretting it, after the events he had just witnessed.  
When eventually, the only sounds that he could hear were soft moans, wet kisses and a whole lot of panting, the minstrel realized that he was growing hard himself from what he had seen, and he gasped, pressing his legs together, though his robe was hiding his swollen shaft pretty well, to also cover his dignity. The madness of the Mirkwoodian Royals could not possibly have affected a responsible subject of Rivendell like him in such a sick, twisted way. Mirkwood's traditions, laws and boundaries reached further than any when it came to these matters, although incest was not too big a deal for any elf. Thranduil's head rose up as he heard a gasp from the intruder and he stopped moving, observing the poor, innocent Lindir. Legolas' own head slowly turned back to look at the minstrel too and the Prince bit his lower lip, gasping.  
Sweet Mandos, what had they done...  
Lindir's cheeks reddened further -if it was even possible- when the two pair of blue eyes fell on him. An awkward silence fell upon the dining room before Lindir deciding to speak after having hesitated between running away or letting the floor swallow him whole.  
"I-..." He started, but didn't trust his throat on not failing him so he stopped.  
The tip of Thranduil's eyebrows rose in despair. He swallowed.  
"You... You won't tell anyone, will you?" He asked with a sweet voice no one had ever heard him use and that almost would've made his son laugh if the situation hadn't been so critical. Lindir, on the other hand, blinked a couple of times as it seemed the Great King had only ever laid eyes upon him with a sheer expression of haughtiness.  
Lindir shook his head very fast.  
"N-No, my Lord!"  
He lowered his look to the ground for the two naked elves' sake and gulped, his Adam's apple bopping up and down dangerously as he did so.  
"I will keep your s-secret to myself..." He promised. Thranduil looked at him, a satisfied smile plastered on his exquisite face which was the only thing Legolas had even given that much attention to since Lindir had first come in the room. 

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> "I have no idea when I'll stop this series so until then, I'll just try to keep posting a bit more regularly ^^"  
> Third part of Secrets of Mirkwood, corrected.


End file.
